


Back Where We Left Off

by thechickenandmashmeal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Facial, Female Character of Color, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Character of Color, Latino Character, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Threesome, blowjob, i can never think of tags omg, ill add more if i think of any, suggestions would be appreciated lol, well latina but ???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechickenandmashmeal/pseuds/thechickenandmashmeal
Summary: When Daniela sputters some around his cock, Liam pulls out of her mouth as fast as he can, afraid of hurting her even as he’s on the very precipice of coming. That's all he can manage, though, before he spills into his fist, and. Fuck.Oh, dear lord. His come also lands on Zayn’s cheek, splattering across his chin, and Liam swears he even catches a bit right on his lower lip. “A-ah, fuck,” he groans lowly, “I’m sorry.”He sees the way Zayn’s face goes from shocked to - to something Liam can't exactly decipher, as he quickly lifts a hand to wipe his cheek with. But. But then his tongue darts out to swipe away what got on his lip, andJesus fuck. Liam turns his apologies to Daniela instead.“Are you alright? Did I - Did I hurt you?”(Alternatively, the one where Liam accidentally busts a nut on Zayn's face and gets sucked off by Zayn later but it's all pretty no-homo.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my boi [Eafa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/loleafa/pseuds/loleafa) bc she convinced me to write this and also she writes the most lit kpop and/or anime fanfic lol love u.
> 
> Because it's been months and the only thing I can write, apparently, is still porn -- inspired hugely by the first entry in [this](https://www.buzzfeed.com/spenceralthouse/threesome-horror-stories?utm_term=.nkz1oGMMZM#.qbD1o9zz7z) article about awkward threesomes that kind of just made itself a fic.
> 
> Not LouisAndHarry this time because we all need a change and Ziam is the most wonderful thing! Again, I swear, every fic I write is just self indulgence. Pure and utter self indulgence. I hope you like it too, though!
> 
> As always, I do not own One Direction, and would request sincerely that this work doesn't get passed to the boys or anybody affiliated with them.
> 
> The title of this work was taken from the song Cruel by Snakehips ft. ZAYN.
> 
> Enjoy!

“You sure that’s alright?” Liam asks, strained, as he grips the base of his dick with one hand and blinks down at Daniela. Of course, Daniela just lets out a vaguely erotic noise of confirmation and starts sucking and licking her way down his length, and _oh, Jesus, that’s good._

Below him, Zayn arches into the bed as he fucks up into Daniela, his face the vision of bliss. Apparently, agreeing to a threesome with Liam’s Tinder match was a good idea for all three of them. Liam looks away, stares up at the ceiling instead - maybe staring at his mate’s face while getting head isn’t the ~~most hetero™ idea~~ best idea. 

When he had first received Daniela’s message ( **Can’t tell which one from your profile picture you are, but damn!!! Maybe a girl could have the best of both worlds?? Xxxx ;)** ) he had immediately thought two things; one, he was changing his profile picture to a picture of him by _himself_ ; and two, maybe it was a good thing that Zayn was sat right next to him when this had happened, and had thus saved him from having to bring up a threesome with him and a stranger online. 

What would he have said? _Hey, bro, I met this girl and she wants to fuck, but, like, both of us?_

Anyway, well, it was certainly an idea. Neither of them had been part of a threesome before, and now that the chance was presented to them, it was hard to find a reason to say no. The fact that Daniela was incredibly fit didn’t exactly deter them.

So, an hour later, they had agreed to meet up for drinks at a nearby pub. If things went alright, the three of them could head back to Liam and Zayn’s shared flat, and let whatever happened, well, happen. Daniela had been even more gorgeous in person, and actually, legitimately quite nice, so it was a lot better than expected. And the porn had been her idea.

By the time they were home, all Liam could think about was _what the fuck do we do now?_ That was when Daniela had suggested that hey, maybe they could watch something together, to get in the mood. It was during that, ~~really fucking awkward~~ admittedly weird, kind of group viewing session, that they had gotten an idea of what they’d like to do, and what they wouldn’t. Liam thinks watching porn with his best friend was a lot less awkward than he would’ve thought. He’s pretty proud of how communicative they had all been.

Now, after Zayn had gone down on Daniela once and vice versa, and Liam had been inside her, they’d switched. When Daniela said she wanted to ride Zayn, Liam had asked if she could, y’know, suck him off during? Zayn had been beyond caring, his hands squeezing at Daniela’s hips as they rocked together.

Which brings us to the present. 

“Fuck!” Liam mutters, using his free hand to brush Daniela’s hair from her face. Her fawn, golden-brown skin is tinged with pink, sweat shining in every dip of her body the light hits. “Th-that feels really good.”

After a few moments, the three of them are moving in a sort rhythm; Liam’s fingers are bunched in Daniela’s silky hair, working her back and forth at the same pace as Zayn’s movements beneath them. Zayn's soft, ragged moans, coupled with the slick sounds of Daniela’s mouth on Liam’s cock, are the only sounds in the room right now. But, like. They're nice sounds. So Liam doesn't _really_ mind. 

As he gets closer to his orgasm, his hips buck forward without his control, Daniela’s eyes fluttering shut. Her ample breasts bounce as she moves sloppily on top of Zayn, who has his lower lip sucked into his mouth. When he lets out a particularly loud groan, Liam's eyes reflexively flicker down and meet his. He's mostly expecting a _shit, okay, wow, that was kind of weird_ feeling when they both look away, but in truth, the flush on Zayn’s cheeks and the way his lips had been parted is hard to wipe from his mind. 

Liam isn't very uptight about his sexuality. As far as labels go, he's straight, but he knows if he found a guy attractive, he wouldn't really _freak out_ or anything. He wouldn't even really be surprised. The only thing that might be weird about looking at _Zayn_ in that way would be that they're best mates, and Liam’s never seen him that way before. 

But holy shit, now that he's considered it, there seems to be no going back. His gaze wanders back to Zayn; the sweat glistening on the tawny skin of his chest, the way the muscles in his lean body flex. Christ. 

“I’m, ah, I'm gonna come,” he warns Daniela, forcing his eyes back to the girl that’s sucking him off. His hips stutter forward as he pulls her head in closer, just about two seconds from his climax. 

When Daniela sputters some around his cock, Liam pulls out of her mouth as fast as he can, afraid of hurting her even as he’s on the very precipice of coming. That's all he can manage, though, before he spills into his fist, and. Fuck. Oh, _dear lord_. His come also lands on Zayn’s cheek, splattering across his chin, and Liam swears he even catches a bit right on his lower lip. “A-ah, fuck,” he groans lowly, “I’m sorry.” 

He sees the way Zayn’s face goes from shocked to - to something Liam can't exactly decipher, as he quickly lifts a hand to wipe his cheek with. But. But then his tongue darts out to swipe away what got on his lip, and _Jesus fuck_. Liam turns his apologies to Daniela instead. 

“Are you alright? Did I - Did I hurt you?” 

“Nah,” the girl drawls playfully, stilling her movements for a moment. “Think you might've tried to shove it down my throat for a second, there,” she laughs, “but I didn't mind.” 

That makes Liam laugh too, breathless, and he glances with concern back at Zayn. He looks a little bit like a deer caught in headlights. His eyes are wide as he freezes, the pad of his thumb against his lips. Liam doesn’t know what to do with himself, and he bites his lip, turning away once more. _What is he going to do._

Daniela breaks the momentary silence. Apparently, she hasn’t noticed the whole Liam-just-came-all-over-his-best-friend’s-face situation, or is pretending she hasn’t. “Want me to finish you off, Z?” she offers, smoothing her hands up the man’s abdomen, a small grin on her lips. She’s already come, like, three times already, so Liam figures she’s decided she’s done enough taking. Good on her.

“N-Nah, I can take care of that,” murmurs Zayn, his voice incredibly low as he wraps his arms around Daniela’s torso and flips her on her back, “if that’s okay.”

Daniela just lets out a delighted squeal, wrapping her legs behind Zayn and nodding, “Absolutely.” 

While Zayn shifts around and starts building up a rhythm once more, Liam sinks to the mattress, squeezing the last drops of come from his cock, and taking a couple breaths. It should be awkward, but at this point, he’s accepted that it’s probably not going to be, so he watches the couple fucking next to him for a moment. His gaze lingers on the muscles of Zayn’s back, and the smooth skin of Daniela’s thighs, and so on. Maybe he should reconsider the stance he has on his sexuality.

It doesn’t take very long at all for Zayn to finish, his face buried in Daniela’s neck as he groans loud. Liam’s been lying on his back for the most part of it, head tilted as he casts his eyes towards them every now and then. Within just a few hours, they’ve all gotten really comfortable with each other, and he’s realised how abstract of an experience this has turned out to be. But he’s drawn out of his thoughts when Zayn rolls over off of Daniela, chest heaving, a drowsy grin on his face as Daniela giggles.

“I think that’s it, yeah?” she teases, wiggling between Liam and Zayn. “Had a nice nap, did’ya, Liam? Or were you enjoying your own live porn video going on here?”

“Bit of both, if I’m honest,” Liam laughs. “We done here? Wanna take a shower, have something to drink?”

And just like that, their night had ended, numbers been exchanged, and they’d all agreed they’d definitely like to try this again. Liam almost doesn't stress about the _thing_. Like, he only even thinks about it three times afterwards, not including the two times his mind might have wandered while he was having a wank. Okay. 

The fourth time he thinks about it, is while he’s chilling with Zayn in the living room. They're having beers, watching a movie and going in on some Oreos, a blunt passing between them. It’s a good time. Zayn's sitting next to him shirtless, though, bare inked skin on fucking display and his legs fallen open in a lazy slouch. It shows off the bulge of his semi-hard cock through his sweats, which, first of all, Liam wasn't looking at. 

However. He blames the hard-on on the weed. That is, until he catches Zayn staring at him, hard. He laughs a low, “You a’right, Z?” only to have Zayn shake his head a bit and run a hand through his hair. 

“Daniela, man,” he says, “have you heard from her lately? Can't stop fuckin’ thinking about her.”

Zayn suddenly puts his bowl of Oreos down, moving to crawl over Liam’s lower body, and _Oh my God Jesus what is happening_ – he swipes Liam’s phone. Honestly. Why did he just freak out about that? 

The raven-haired man next to him grabs Liam’s hand and presses his thumb clumsily on his phone’s home button, successfully unlocking it without much effort at all. His skin is warm against Liam’s torso, his lean body pressed into his side as he taps away at his phone. “What’re you doing?” Liam manages, hooking his chin over Zayn’s shoulder and peering down at his phone screen. 

“Texting Daniela.”

“What?”

“I’m texting Daniela. If she's not doing anything, I mean, we could-- right?”

Liam blinks. **Hey, Daniela, you busy?** Zayn hits send. And then another few texts, about how **Zayn and I are both at home if you'd like to come over xxx** , after which he puts his phone down and twists around to look at Liam. 

“I just really,” he breathes, “really wanna do what we did the other night.” Something about the look in his eye tells Liam that this isn't just about Daniela, what Zayn’s talking about. _Fuck._

He suddenly wishes he wasn't just in his boxers and a loose tank, because he can already feel himself getting hard and that is Definitely Not Good™.

“Yeah,” Liam agrees, trying to tilt his hips away from the insistent press of Zayn’s hard stomach (he’s failing, miserably). “If, erm, if Daniela’s free, yeah?” 

“Mmm. I'm jus’ really fuckin’ horny, mate.”

Liam wants to laugh. He wants to say _yeah, I can tell, your breath is really fucking warm on my neck, plus you’ve had a boner for the past ten minutes. Mate._ Well. He does the first part, lets out a low chuckle. He lifts a hand to ruffle Zayn’s hair (or some shit) but ends up with his fingers tangled in the soft strands, playing with his hair the way he likes sometimes, when he's a little drunk and a lot snuggly. 

“Mm,” Zayn hums again, slipping a hand between them and feeling Liam’s tank top. “That feels nice.”

And then that hand slides up and - and he ghosts over the skin of his neck before gripping Liam’s jaw gently, a touch that, for some reason, sends goosebumps all over the rest of him. He realises Zayn’s bloody well climbed all up into his lap at this point. _Oh, God_. And then. Seemingly out of fucking nowhere, Liam’s lips are slotted against Zayn’s and it’s kind of really gay, but Liam’s kind of not stopping, and _oh my God oh my God oh my God they’re kissing_. 

Zayn tastes like - like nighttime, like smoke a little but in a good way, and, like, there are undertones of _Zayn_ beneath the slightly stronger Oreo undertones. Zayn, like, the smell of him, and those lemon sweets he was obsessed with, and. Christ. It makes Liam laugh a little between their rushed kisses.

“What?” Zayn grins, and fuck.

“Nothing, just,” Liam can’t help laughing again, “if I had known it would be this good, I’d have snogged you ages ago.” 

In lieu of a reply, Zayn just presses their lips together again, noses bumping and teeth clashing for a second before they fall into the groove of it. He can probably already feel Liam’s cock pressing against his inner thigh, just like Liam can feel his brushing against his stomach whenever he shifts closer in his lap. 

“Let me suck your cock,” Zayn mumbles, and _Jesus_ Liam had almost forgotten how much he had been thinking about this beautiful man saying those exact words to him until he’d heard them right in his ear. 

Liam nods, sucking another hot kiss to Zayn’s lips before helping him to his knees on the floor in front of him. When he lowers his hands to take his boxers off, Zayn shakes his head, gentle but firm in the way he pushes Liam's hands away. 

“Let me.”

The firm squeeze around his cock that follows definitely isn't shy, coaxing a low groan from Liam's throat. He sucks at his own lower lip as he watches Zayn between his legs, pawing and massaging at his erection through his boxers, that subtle smirk still playing on his face. Fuck. 

Zayn tugs his boxers down until his fingers brush the base of his cock, fingertips teasing at the hair that leads to his navel. He leans in to kiss him there, tongue barely swiping at his skin when Liam's phone chimes, making him jump. 

“S’Daniela,” Liam laughs, and Zayn literally just fucking grins at him with those teeth of his. “ _Sorry babes, I’m a bit busy actually. But I’m sure you can entertain yourselves_ – and then she put a wink at the end!”

Zayn laughs then, nodding and squeezing nonchalantly at Liam through his boxers again. 

“Ah!” yelps Liam, giggling again as he snaps a photo. _Way ahead of you. x_ he types, reading aloud before he hits send. Then, he turns his ringer off and tosses his phone to the side, reaching down to push his fingers into Zayn's hair again. “Where were we?”

And then there are fingers warm around his cock, pulling him out of his boxers and stroking him slowly as Zayn flutters dark eyes up at him. “Somewhere…” he trails off, ghosting his lips up the length of Liam, “around here?”

Even though Liam's _so_ turned on, and kind of getting impatient, he just lets out a low noise of approval, shifting his hips forward and allowing the head of his cock to bump against Zayn's lips. And just like that, Zayn takes him in his mouth, sucking at the tip for a moment before beginning to slide up and down. His fist works expertly at the base of Liam's cock, while his head bobs at a slow rhythm at the top. And it feels so fucking good. Liam legitimately wonders if Zayn's liked men this whole time, because there's no way he could be this good and never have done it before. 

“Oh, God, Zayn,” he chuckles breathlessly, his fingers spasming a little as they clench and unclench in Zayn’s hair.

After getting him sufficiently slick with his mouth, Zayn pulls off, still pumping at his cock with his fist while he places a clumsy kiss to Liam’s thigh. 

“Does that feel good?” 

“Yeah, Jesus, feels really good.” 

“Okay. Good. Want you- want you to come on my face. Properly this time.” 

And, like. Liam can _definitely_ do that. It's not like he's been envisioning it, vividly, every time he's had a wank for the past week, or anything. So he spreads his legs a little wider, one hand on Zayn’s wrist gently stopping his movements so he can guide his cock back to his warm mouth. The way Zayn looks at him, long eyelashes fluttering, belongs in a fucking art gallery. 

He sucks slowly, right below the head of Liam’s cock, before beginning to bob his head once more. It's a lot less classy, now – as if it was ever classy to begin with – with spit shining and the sloppy sound of saliva and skin on skin. It’s filthy, really. But Liam is enjoying every goddamn second. And it looks like Zayn is, too, his sultry lips curling up in a grin whenever he takes a breath, or meets Liam's gaze with his own. His hand cups Liam’s balls slightly, teasing, his other hand warm on his thigh. Liam can feel the orgasm curling in his gut, making his hands and hips and toes all flex in anticipation.

“M’getting close, Zayn,” he whispers, “shit.”

Somehow, Zayn just speeds up a bit more, lifts his hand to pump at the base of Liam’s dick again, and then it’s fucking perfect. 

“Like that, yeah,” Liam manages. “Holy shit. Fuck! Fuck. Make me come.”

And Liam’s mind flashes with thoughts of how fucking _long_ he’s wanted to do this, wanted _Zayn_ , and oh, God, he’s right there, sucking his cock and looking up with brown eyes so warm and melty and eyelashes ridiculously long and Liam wants to ruin him. Just for a moment, he wants to absolutely ruin him.

“C’mon, babe,” Zayn says, and he’s speaking suddenly, voice shot, lips pink and swollen, still stroking Liam’s cock where his mouth isn’t. “Come. All over my face; want you to come.”

And Liam groans loud before he gasps, hips stuttering as Zayn draws back quickly and mouths slowly at the tip of his cock. His muscles in his abdomen tense as he comes, spurting against Zayn’s lips first before streaks of white trace his cheekbones, his chin, some even lands right up against the side of his nose. And Zayn fucking moans, as he jerks him through the last few seconds of his climax and lets his lips part in anticipation of the salty substance on his devilish pink tongue. 

Breathless, Liam slumps back against the sofa, his outstretched hand rubbing gently at Zayn’s damp cheek as he attempts a laugh. “Oh, my god.” He peeks an eye open and promptly decides the view in front of him requires his full attention, because Zayn’s still sat on the floor, a truly smug look on his face as he sucks come off his thumb, his other hand squeezing at his cock through his sweats. 

So, Liam murmurs, “Mmm. Want me to finish you off?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading! I really hope you liked it.
> 
> <3
> 
> Comments (!!), kudos, and anything else is incredibly appreciated, and I would be so happy if you'd come chat with me on Twitter [EDIT: I don't go on Twitter much anymore! But here it is anyway.] ([@thumbspooning](twitter.com/thumbspooning)) or Tumblr ([thumbspooning.tumblr.com](thumbspooning.tumblr.com)).
> 
> Love love love x


End file.
